FAQs Answered
by Ryohi Ookami
Summary: Just come and see what insanity awaits! hope you like it! i suck at summaries...
1. First SetClothing

HEY PPL! This is my first fic! Have you ever wondered about some of the weird stuff that goes on in InuYasha? Well, my friend and me have come up with theories for many of them! I hope you enjoy this and laugh as hard as we did!

Disclaimer: i dont own Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter One: Clothes

In nearly all of the episodes all of the characters' articles of clothing get extremely messed up. They get burned, shredded, someone sticks their poison laced talons through their brother's gut (cough, cough, Sesshoumaru), they get covered in blood and among many other things. Despite this extensive damage, usually by the next episode, their clothes look brand new! Why is this? Well...

**Theory #1:**

Sewing circles! When the show is done they all get together for a sewing circle! Even naraku. Of course, these things aren't exactly "nice, happy, and polite" but that is normally taken care of by the word 'osuwari', Rin coming in the room, or someone making fun of Naraku's feminine looks. lol.

**Theory #2:**

They have their own personal department stores and clothing line!

Sess: which one matches my eye shadow? holds up two 'identical outfits'

Jaken: what's the difference? they're exactly the same milord!

Rin: nuh-uh! one of them is a darker shade of red! right Lord Sesshoumaru? looks up expectantly

Sess: yes indeed. pats Rin on the head gently, glares at Jaken How come you can't see the difference you bakayaru?hits the turd repeatedly with the flat of tokijin

Jaken: OW OW OW OW OW OW!

**Theory #3:**

They "magically" reform.

Kag:snickering quietly oh boy is inuyasha gonna be surprised!

Sango: I can't you cut a hole in the back of his pants, turned his yukata into a tank top and dyed them neon pink!

Kag: well. I figured that this would hurt more than saying 'osuwari'!

Inu:walks by in normal clothes...no they are not revealing nor are the neon pink hey kagome.

Kag:giant rock falls out of nowhere hitting the baka on the head. Instant K.O.!

Sango: didn't you remember our clothes are indestructible!

(-) Well I hope that was ok! review onegai! Sorry it was so short! If it's crappy do say so.


	2. Second SetHair

HEY PPL! This is my first fic! Have you ever wondered about some of the weird stuff that goes on in InuYasha? Well, my friend and me have come up with theories for many of them! I hope you enjoy this and laugh as hard as we did!

Chapter Two: Hair

In all of the episodes in this series, most of the characters hair has stayed pretty and neat. How is this possible? Whether they are demonic or mortal, their hair stays nice and always falls back in place. For example, when InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting in their father's skeleton, did their hair get bloody? Did it get tangled? Did it look just plain bad? No! Even when hit, neither brothers got their pretty silver hair messed up! Why is this you may ask? Well…

InuYasha: NOOOO! NOT YOUR SKREWY THEORIES AGAIN!

DarkAssassin92: SILENCE YOU FOOL! _InuYasha hides in corner_ That's better. So anyways, lets got on with the theories shall we? (n.n)

**Theory #1:** They wear wigs over their actual hair. E.x….

_InuYasha falls off of a bridge coz of the 'osuwari' spell. He then falls in the 'dirty' water._

InuYasha: Crap!

Director: InuYasha what happened! _Yells off stage_ Hey! Get another wig!

InuYasha: My poor pretty hair…_takes off wig and fluffs his real hair_ even if it was fake it still was pretty..

Sesshoumaru: _sneers_ My hair is prettier than yours you dirty half-breed.

InuYasha: WTH!

Sesshoumaru: We simply aren't in the same class. _Gets cut off by an angry InuYasha_

Director: Ok! InuYasha we got you a new one! _Sees the two brothers fighting_ greeeee-eeeaaaaat… another family feud… _walks off_

**Theory #2:** They have water resistant hair…not much to say about this one….

**Theory #3:** They have stunt doubles for the dirty scenes (NOT THAT KIND OF DIRTY! Honestly…such sick minded people…)

_Episode 'Howling Winds of Betrayal': InuYasha is about to get covered with the ookami deamon's blood._

Director: OK! Get the stunt double out there! _Backstage crew drags some poor cos-player onto the set. InuYasha goes off for a ramen break. _

Stunt double: W-What's g-goin' on? Can't a dude cos-play with out being dragged away by fangirls (hah. That don happen in real life you fag…)

Director: Ok! On with the scene! Action! _The episode continues with the stunt double getting the crud beaten out of him and almost gets killed by an 'angry' Kouga. The medics drag off the bloody body and InuYasha comes back. _Great InuYasha you're back! Your double was just about to die anyways!

InuYasha: Ok. Hit me with the fake blood. (not very manly I know but it just goes along with the theory so work with me people.) _fake blood is splashed on him and he plops himself into the crater. The rest of the episode plays out……_

**LATER…………**

Director: Hey DarkAssassin92! We got a letter in the mail! Its something about that dude you told us to grab off of the street.

DarkAssassin92: huh? _Reads letter_ …ummmmm…just let Naraku take care of it….

* * *

So how was that? Good? Funny? All reviews are welcome but be warned…if you send me flames you're gonna get one hell of a reply back…thanx! (n.n) ja matte ne! 


End file.
